Broken Glass
by ForbiddenWord
Summary: It all started on one day in January in the seemingly quiet town of riga..The barricades to protect the new Latvian goverment...This was a battle for all the people of latvia even Raivis himself..People interacting with nations,OOC!Latvia,Violent!Russia
1. The small crack in the glass

This is my first story after years of not writting any fanfictions at all...Please review so I know how to improve the series..Warning:Contains violence in later chapters

--------------------------------

Broken Glass

Chapter one:The small crack in the glass

The day wasn't different than any other ordinary January days..It was snowing,the air was cold yet there was something different in the capital city of Riga..The people had been feed up with all the things happening and went out in the streets to demonstrate their spitefulness against the much bigger aggressor know as Russia..In all the anger and hate that had filled up within the latvian people, fear had been just simply tossed aside without a care.. After all the security that Russia had given was not even close to freedom Latvia's heart called after..Heck….The security Russia had given should not even be called security..It was a torture for the people of Latvia and the small nation himself..Yet Latvia wasn't alone in his protest..Lithuania was in exactly the same position across the border and Latvia smiled while standing in the dome square in old riga at the though..He was sure his quiet yet strong voice would reach Russia's seemingly deaf ears..Even if it would take hundreds of years, Raivis would stand together with his people until Ivan would finally hear him out..

He didn't even have to wait that long for the Russian nation to come to riga wanting to have a word with Raivis..He came into the crowd and literally yanked Raivis away from it and walked with the small Baltic nation in a dark gateway..He pressed the young nation against the wall and asked "Raivis…What is the meaning of this?" The nation trembled yet answered the Russian's question"..And what does it look like to you?"Russia lifted his hand and slapped Raivis across the face..Latvia girthed his teeth and refused to let the larger country know that the slap really hurt.."..I-I declared my independence last year already! Ju-Just Let me Go !!"He screamed and yanked himself away from Russia and the wall..Ivan was staring at him wide eyed..He had never seen The small nation before him get this mad in his presence.."I-"Raivis didn't even let him finish the sentence"You What!?Want to gain the control like you had over me back then!"He gestured a cross with his hands"I'm not gonna be your puppet anymore!Now Collect your soldiers and leave…"Raivis finished pointing his finger at the horizont…Since the Russian didn't seem to move or anything because he was probably to shocked, not being able take it Raivis began walking out of the gateway in a hurried matter with tears spilling out of his eyes..Yet The Russian ran up to him from behind and caught his arm "You are serious this time aren't you?"Russia asked with a frown well herd in his voice

"I-It's only a matter of time till my independence acknowledged by the other countries…"The Latvian answered chocking on his words..Yet he remembered that he had to be strong for the sake of his people and his freedom..He quickly turned around to face Ivan"You hurt one of the Baltic states..You hurt all…"He said and slapped away Ivan's hand and ran out of the gateway back into the crowd of people..Russia watched the Latvian run as he clenched his fist and quietly whispered to himself"I'm not letting you go soo easily…One day you'll be mine again…"


	2. The spreading crack in the glass

Broken Glass

Chapter 2:Spreading crack in the glass

Snow flakes danced over the roofs of the Latvian city known as Riga..Yet it didn't stop people from coming out in the streets for the second day in a row to demonstrate their will of being free from Russia's Rule..  
Latvia was standing in the crowd of people helping however he could..Yet even being so busy with helping to build the barricades and in other stuff, his mind was restless..What would become of him?What would become of his people?and most importantly, What was gonna be Ivan's next move…This all was like a game..It is played until one of the players claims his victory by letting slip the words Check mate slip past his lips…There isn't a thing like tie possible in this game of torture and rebellion..He was interrupted from his thoughts as one of his people ran towards him panting and grabbing his shoulder "T-The OMON have gotten into Vecmīlgrāvis! They started shooting!"Raivis went pale guessing that Ivan had made his move.."Is anyone injured?"He asked to make sure the situation wasn't maybe that bad as he had imagined "Y-Yes!There are several people injured and currently it doesn't look like OMON is gonna stop the fire…"Raivis clenched his fist and ran out of the crowd running through the streets of old riga in the direction which would lead him to the area know as Vecmilgrāvis in about 35 minutes..  
As Raivis ran he had to be quiet since the city was full of the OMON units..Since Raivis was lucky enough he got to Vecmilgrāvis without being spotted..Or so did he think..He had no idea Ivan was following him through the streets quietly..

As he ran into Vecmīlgrāvis he spotted a few injured people hiding in the bushes..He quietly walked up to the bush but he got almost hit over the head with something that resembled a pan..Luckliy the people recognized him before smashing his head in"It's only Raivis you guys!" A boy said loudly stopping the taller one with the weapon that was about to injure the fragile nation…The taller boy putted the pan away and started apologizing"I-I'm sorry!I thought You were one of the OMON…"Raivis lightly laughed and waved his hands"It's okay!Is anybody injured here?"The Latvian nation really didn't have to ask because he really could see that there were a few injuries on each of the boys..Some smaller some bigger..The group of boys didn't even get to open their mouth when Latvia spoke once again"You don't need to say anything..I can see with my eyes that there are a few wounds on each of you that need to be attended.."Raivis got a small rolled up map out of his pocket and gave it to the boys"Follow the route drawed in the map and you won't run into the OMON!Now hurry and go before any of you get spotted!"The boys quickly got up and ran in the distance"Paldies.."Said the smalles boy in the group before running off with the others..It was already dark and Raivis could only see them for a brief moment"…Take care…"He mumbled quietly to himself..

Then suddenly something came up from behind and putted it's arms around the boys shoulders.."We meet again Raivis~"Raivis didn't have a second guess to who the voice belong to and he started shaking in fear think what kind of twisted pain was the bigger nation gonna deliver this time around.."W-Why are you here..?"Latvia asked through gritted teeth putting his fragile small arms up to push away the Russians arms..Even though he putted big strength trying to get off the hands off his shoulders it was no use since he was overpowered.."I'm here to convince you of something my dear…"Whispered Russia gently into Latvia's..His voice was soo full of ice it made him shudder.."What makes you think I'll agree to your offer?"Latvia asked squirming in Ivan's grip..He was sure the that what ever Ivan was gonna convince him of it wouldn't really be agreeable..As Raivis continued to squirm to get free from Ivan's grip He saw OMON soldiers coming closer..But the thing was they weren't coming alone..The boys that Raivis had met just a few minutes ago were being held captive..Two of the boys were being carried on the shoulders of the soldiers like sacks of potatoes and three were still on their feet but being held from behind and pushed forward with force..Screams and yelps of pain were herd from the Latvian mouths "L-Let them go!"Raivis screamed out squirming more intensely than before"I'll do it only if you agree to one thing Raivi~"Russia said only tightening the grip around the Latvians shoulders to make sure he wouldn't be able to run away..Raivis began crying knowing it won't be anything good yet he had no choice but to hear Ivan out.."What are you crying for?You haven't even heard me say anything Dear Comrade da..?"The Russian said that sing song voice of his wiping the tears away from The Latvians cheek..It made Raivis sick to his stomach..He just wanted to punch the bastard in the face for everything he has done but in the position he was..it was imposible..Raivis threw a glance at the boys that were still held captive by the OMON and waited for Russia to spit out what he had to say…And he really didn't have to wait long for the Bastard to speak up once again in that voice that made him want to throw up"I want you to give up that silly country of yours and to come back to me..Da?"Raivis was speechless..Really did Russia have no shame at all or anything..Didn't he finally understand that it is time to finally let the young nation spread his wing and let him fly away..It seemd not..  
"A-And what if I refuse?"The Latvian asked not thinking about giving up his longing for freedom...The Russian Laughed lightly and shook his head in the direction of one of the soldiers..The soldier bowed he's head to it's superior and got out a riffle which it had carried around on it's back..The man aimed at one of the boys leg..As if knowing what was gonna happen Raivis screamed out"No!P-Please!Don't Do it!I beg of you!"Yet no one listened to his pleas..It seemd like Everybody around him was deaf..

The shot was heard around and a loud grunt of pain was made by the boy who got the bullet in his leg..Latvia hung his head low in defeat and began sobbing like he used to do"Now you see my dear..I'm only doing this because I care for you…"The Russian said twirling the Latvian's hair with his finger oh so innocently like a small child.."I give you time to decided till tomorrow Raivi…"The Russian spoke once again and kissed the sobbing nation forehead before releasing Latvia and let him fall to the cold,snow cowered road..The Russian walked away and whistled for the OMON unit to follow and as obedient dogs they did before tossing the boys to the road in the snow…The Latvian sobbed quietly refusing to believe that Everything he had done to be free was gonna go to waste and he will return behind the iron curtain once again…As Latvia was sobbing one of the boys crawled up to Raivis and patted him on the shoulder"Don't give up!Just don't!" yet it made Latvia only cry harder into the soft snow below him.."F-For the sake of u-us…"The boy who had his leg shot said his voice cracking slightly obviously from the pain..The Latvian got up and wiped the tears on his cheeks..he realized that this wasn't the best place to cry and that if he wanted to cry he could do it when he would be somewhere safe and sound with the injured boys..Four of the boys stood up and and They helped the fifth boy with the shot leg get up…They began walking back to old riga while supporting on each other…The boy with the shot leg whispered on the verge of tears"Please…Raivis…Fight for the sake of all of us…"The Latvians breath hitched yet he answered"I-I will…"as a tear rolled down his cheek..  
If this was a game…it seemd Latvia was in a position where there wasn't a possibility to win..Yet the winner is never confirmed until the game is at it's last so there was still hope burning in his heart in the cold season of winter..


End file.
